


Gay Business

by Dxlilith



Series: Song and Deth [9]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Post-Black Fire Upon Us, Pre-Doomstar Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bass player is the backbone of the band!"- William Murderface</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Business

"Hey Nathan, lemmie aschk you schumthin'."

Nathan looks up from the book he was reading. The title read  _Les 120 journées de Sodome_ and the enitre thing was in french so it took a little more of his concerntration than he normally liked. So far, it was worth it. "Yeah, what's up Murderface?"

"If you found out one of us wasch gay, would you kick us out of the band?"

Nathan's eye twitched. The question wasn't all that surprising but Muderface's sincerity really had him thinking in circles. Could it be that he finally came to terms with his repressed sexuality? Why was he telling him? Why not Pickles or Skwisgaar, they were probably closer right? Were things gonna get weird when he'd come out? They were popular enough that if they lost all their homophobic fans, they'd still be billionaires? Murderface is still staring at him. 

"Uh, no. It's still be up to the 2/3 vote with the rest of the band and uh unless you're tryna rape us, we don't give a shit."

"Really?"

"Yeah Murderface. I mean maybe back when we were first starting out there would have been issues but like, we're the 7th largest economy in the world and a pretty fucking brutal band. If any of us are gay, it don't mean shit now. C'est la vie and shit."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you."

"You're uh, welcomed?" Nathan eyes the bassist. He's still standing over him, toying with his bowie knife. "Is there, is there something you uh something else?" As much as he'd rather not be the one Murderface comes out to, he knew he wasn't done with this conversation.

"Just wonderin' schumthin'."

"Yeah?"

"You think Toki's into guys?"

Nathan's instinctual answer was no. Sure the kid liked to walk around shirtless all the time in a house full of dudes but he was the only buff member so it was an ego thing. And yeah, he makes model airplanes, loves candy, and has a teddy bear he can't sleep at night without but none of that really made him gay. Childlike but not gay. Then of course he thought about all those mornings he woke up to a half naked Toki lying on top of his chest and snuggling against his skin when he didn't want to wake up. Or how he would put his face really close to his when he would tell him something in confidence. Or how he would sneak a hand into his when no one was looking.

"Nathan you ok? Your fasch is all red."

"Uh, I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Cause well, I'm only gonna shay thish once an' you're not allowed to hold it against me Nathan. Or I shwear to God, I'll kill ya!" Murderfaces points his knife directly at Nathan.

"Fair enough." 

"I guessch I've always had a bit of a crusch on the guy and I don't want him freakin' out when I come out to the band. _Eventchually_ "

"Toki's not like that." Nathan defends. "He'll probably draw you a picture outta candy or hug you and thank you for coming out."

"A hug you shay? That'd be nice."

There's a plummeting feeling inside Nathan's stomach as he watches Murderface's expression become thoughtful. What if Toki _did_ return Murderface's affection? Not that Nathan cared, he'd be happy for the kid to have someone who would love him but Murderface might not be the right one. 

He needed someone who cared about him, someone who knew what to do when he had a nightmare or would patch up any of his miscellaneous bruises or would keep all his drawings like he did. Toki needed someone like Nathan. Except gay because Nathan wasn't. He just cared about Toki and only Toki was supposed to know.

"I'm not gonna do it, not yet."

"Why not? Not that it's my business and you don't have to uh, tell me anything that is."

Murderface shrugs, putting his knife away in his vest pocket. Nathan has never in the years they've been together as a band, seen Murderface like this. Quiet, reserve, and without a sour expression. He looked human. It made him feel strangely sympathetic.

"Being gay is schnot's brutal. Gettin' fuck by a dude instantly makes you less than an' I'm already juscht the bass player. I can't be schuckin' on dongs too."

"Who the fuck said that?"

"You. All of you. Me. We all make fun of each other an' call each other fags but man, I don't mean any of it. Do you?"

"Uh, probably not. Like I said, as long as you're not stickin' your dick in me, we're fucking cool."

"You think the rescht of the band thinks that way?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Pickles has done it with a dude at least once. Skwisgaar is european as fuck. And Toki, well Toki likes everybody so yeah. You're fine Murderface. Come out whenever you're ready."

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Dude, your business. Not mine to share."

"Thanks man." Murderface smiles, revealing his prominent gap. Nathan nods his head and goes back to his book wanting this whole thing to end. Thankfully, Murderface takes this as his cue to move away from the lead singer and go whenever the hell he wanted to as long as he stopped talking to Nathan about Toki or being gay or whatever.


End file.
